hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Mega Man vs Astro Boy
Description Dr. Light's Mega Man vs Dr. Tenma's Astro Boy! Which iconic robot-boy will prevail over the other? Interlude Footage of Terminator vs RoboCop and Fulgore vs Sektor are shown. Wiz: In the past, we made Death Battles that featured awesome robots. Boomstick: And today, we're gonna do another robo-Death Battle, folks. Wiz: Indeed we are. And this time, the two combatants are iconic robot-boys. Boomstick: Mega Man, creation of Dr. Light... Wiz: And Astro Boy, creation of Dr. Tenma. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mega Man Wiz: The year was 200X. Two scientists, one named Doctor Light and the other named Doctor Wily, were collaborating on a project. To be specific, two ridiculously human-like robots. One named Roll, who was always used more for cleaning than for fighting, and Rock, a fighting robotic machine. Boomstick: But please call him Mega Man. Or Rockman, if you're Japanese. Wiz: However, as Light and Wily discovered that their intentions were different from each other, they grew apart. Wily wanted to take over the world using malicious robots known as Robot Masters. And he almost succeeded, too. Many times, actually. Boomstick: But never fear! Mega Man would copy the abilities of the Robot Masters and climb up to the top of whatever castle he decided to build. Wiz: For good reason, Mega Man is often considered to be Doctor Light's ultimate creation. His signature weapon is his Mega-Buster, which uses either of his arms as a cannon that fires compressed solar energy. While these blasts are typically not very powerful, they can be charged to be powerful enough to blast clean through solid stone. Boomstick: He also has that slide ability which is kinda useless except in Smash Bros. But what makes Mega Man so deadly is his vast arsenal, obtained from all the Robot Masters. However, because he fights different Robot Masters in each game, and as such gets different abilities, some of which are highly redundant with each other, we're sticking with the abilities which he has consistently used outside of his series, and a few others that would make the fight interesting or help him out more than others. Wiz: First off, the Crash Bomber. This is a sticky bomb that sticks to whatever he fires at, and it will explode after a few seconds. A whole bunch of these once destroyed an entire building. Boomstick: One of his more often-used weapons is the Metal Blade, obtained from Metal Man. These are ceramic titanium saw blades that he can throw in any direction, rapid-fire. For this reason, the Metal Blade is considered to be one of Mega Man's best weapons, if not one of the best weapons in all of gaming. He has a shit-ton of other weapons and abilities, so take a chair and sit down, because this is a LONG list. Wiz: Mega Man can also surround himself in a shield of leaves that leaves him invincible to four attacks, or can just fire it as a weapon. He can also shoot tornadoes, from a weapon obtained from Air Man. Boomstick: I still can't beat Air Man. Wiz: The Shadow Blade is a giant shuriken with the properties of a boomerang, and speaking of which, he has the Quick Boomerang, which are fast but not very powerful boomerangs. His Ice Slasher freezes his opponents solid on contact, but do very little, if any, damage. It is also interesting to note that Mega Man is weak to this attack and can die in only a few hits from it. Boomstick: He can even stop time for a few seconds! Sadly, he cannot attack while using this and switching to a different weapon removes this ability. And it uses up way too much power. Wiz: If he needs to fight close-range, he can pull out the Flame Sword, which is exactly what it sounds like. He can also use Gravity Hold to manipulate gravity. Boomstick: The Black Hole Bomb shoots out gravity wells that suck objects in. Misleading titles at it's finest. Wiz: The Gemini Laser is a laser which can bounce off walls. However, Mega Man is unable to switch weapons until the laser dissipates or hits a target. He has the Bubble Lead, a large, heavy bubble that can also be used to detect traps. Boomstick: The Hyper Bomb is a large bomb that takes forever to explode, but has a large explosive radius. Then there's the Spark Shock, which electrocutes enemies, and is another one of Mega Man's weaknesses. Oh, and he can create large pillars of fire. Wiz: He also has two shields, the Plant Barrier and Skull Shield. Unfortunately, both of them completely disappear after one hit. The Slash Claw is a crescent-shaped beam of energy that can cut through meteors. The Super Arm is strong enough to lift gigantic rocks from the ground and effortlessly throw them. Boomstick: But his most impressive attack is the Astro Crush, which summons a rain of meteors on his opponents. Mega Man is completely invincible while this is in use. It was through all this that Mega Man achieved all of his feats. Aside from constantly beating Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters all the time, he has survived Roboenza, resisted hacking and EMP's, held up Wily's fortress without his Super Arm, reacted to Quick Man, Duo, and even stray lightning, and he has even reached Jupiter's escape velocity. But what is possibly his most impressive feat was when he completely obliterated Ra-Moon using both his Mega Busters at full charge. He also resisted the explosion point-blank, while he was overheating, no less. Wiz: But the sad part is that this is also one of his biggest weaknesses. Boomstick: Being a robot who isn't too used to robot sex, he overheats pretty easily. Wiz: Uh... not how I would have worded that, but... yeah. Anyway, his weapons all take up energy, and he is bound to run out of that eventually. He's also consistently shown that he's bad at handling ground hazards, like spikes and lava. Boomstick: But none of these struggles are nearly as bad as his struggle against his own creator. Not Doctor Wily, but Capcom. Wiz: Oh, Crapcom. Mega Man: No... you're wrong Sunstar! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace! Astro Boy Wiz: Dr. Bill Tenma was filled with grief after his son Toby was killed in a tragic car accident. '' '''Boomstick: But like any good dad, he decided to create an exact robot copy of the kid, by giving him all of Toby's memories.' Wiz: However, because Astro Boy was not able to grow and age like a normal human child, Doctor Tenma abandoned him to a Robot Circus led by the cruel Ham Egg. Boomstick: At the circus, Astro Boy was found by Professor Ochanomizu who adopted him. Professor Ochanomizu gave Astro a family with a robotic mother, father, sister and brother. As head of the Ministry of Science, Professor Ochanomizu often calls on Astro to help resolve situations involving humans, robots and on occasion, extraterrestrials. Wiz: Astro Boy has two pair of rocket jets installed inside his body, two in his hands and two in his legs, and uses them to fly at very high speeds, fast enough to outrace explosions and travel around the Earth in only a couple of seconds. Boomstick: He can also use his jet rockets to spin around and create a mini-tornado to trap his enemies. His eyes are equipped of Scanners and X-ray vision to see in the dark or analyse his opponent's structure. Wiz: Astro Boy's senses are so developed he can hear a thousand time better than any human can, and his fingers can generate an intense beam of electromagnetic radiation by stimulated emission of photons from excited atoms or molec... Boomstick: Screw the science shit! LASERS! Wiz: (Sighs) Yes, he can shoot lasers from his fingers, powerful enough to cut through solid stone or metallic obstacles. Boomstick: He's also equipped of two Laser Cannons, that can fire bullets of concentrated energy. But at full power, only one of his canons can shoot a laser so powerful it can easily overwhelm Atlas's building-busting beam. Or he can spin it around to create a gigantic, impenetrable multi-colored shield for infallible protection. Wiz: And he also has two machine guns... in his butt. Boomstick: WHAT?! HAHAHAHA! Were they even trying to be serious with that?! Wiz: Astro Boy is a 100,000 horsepower engine. He is very adaptive in battle, if pushed over the edge he can reach over... Boomstick: NINE-THOUSAAAND! Wiz: (Annoyed) If pushed over the edge, he can reach over 1,000,000 horsepower. Boomstick: That gives him enough strength to support the weight of a falling floating city with his bare hands, cut through metallic opponents like butter, and effortlessly lift skyscraper-sized monstrosities. Wiz: Astro Boy is equipped with the most advanced systems ever created, and Dr.Tenma did a good job making him almost invincible. Boomstick: His body is invulnerable to most forms of physical injuries, he can withstand the intense pressure of the oceans and a heat of over 900 C°, and survived long falls, missiles, plasma lasers, massive explosions and even Atlas's building-busting beams. Wiz: Thanks to his multiple weapons and enormous strength, Astro Boy destroyed space ships, giant canons, extremely powerful robots, an artificial sun, dragons and many, many more foes. Boomstick: Astro Boy is brilliant and powerful, but not unbeatable. Too much damage may left him unconscious, because while he is invulnerable to physical injury, he's not exactly invincible against energy based attacks. But you don't have to worry about some electricity when you can break apart mountains in a few punches and blow up robotic dragons, Astro Boy is a real badass! Astro Boy: LET'S ROCKET! Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Mega Man is riding on Rush in the city. Suddenly, a laser knocks Mega Man off Rush. Mega Man turns to see his attacker: Astro Boy: Mega Man readies his Mega-Buster while Astro Boy gets in a combat stance. FIGHT! Mega Man fires his Mega-Buster, but Astro Boy retaliates by firing lasers. The two eventually stop firing and Mega Man charges his Mega-Buster, but before he can fire, Astro Boy fires a laser, knocking him down. Mega Man gets up and fires a Crash Bomber at Astro Boy's chest, which explodes after a few seconds. Mega Man then fires his Mega-Buster before charging a shot and firing it, knocking Astro Boy back. Mega Man then gets out the Flame Sword and slashes Astro Boy before firing three Crash Bombers, which all explode after a few seconds. Astro Boy and fires two machine guns from his rear end at Mega Man before firing lasers at him. Mega Man fires his Mega-Buster, but Astro Boy dodges the blasts, picks up a nearby car and throws it at Mega Man, but Mega Man charges his Mega-Buster and destroys the car. Mega Man then fires his Black Hole Bomb, but Astro Boy manages to escape from being sucked into the gravity well. Astro Boy then fires at Mega Man, but Mega Man surrounds himself in a shield of leaves. Mega Man then fires his Mega-Buster at Astro Boy. Astro Boy flies at Mega Man and punches him in the chest, sending him flying back. Mega Man gets up. Mega Man: Alright. Time to get serious! Mega Man then slashes Astro Boy with his Flame Sword before impaling his stomach. Mega Man then fires a Black Hole Bomb. This time, Astro Boy is sucked into the gravity well. K.O.! Results Boomstick: There goes another Toby. Wiz: We're not gonna lie, this was a very even match. Though Mega Man's main reason of winning was not only his superior weaponry, strength and durability, but his strategic mind. It doesn't matter how many weapons he had, it was all about brains vs brawn, and this fight proves brains win. Even though Astro Boy was much more powerful, he could not withstand Mega Man's sharp thinking. Plus in the anime, Astro Boy does the same thing over and over again, just like Robot Masters do, making all this predicable for Mega Man. Boomstick: Astro Boy just couldn't Mega Man up. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man. Advantages & Disadvantages Mega Man + Better weaponry + Stronger + More durable + Certain weapons like the Black Hole Bomb and Astro Crush could end Astro Boy + Used to fighting robots like Astro Boy + Speed, reflexes and reaction times are fast enough to keep up with and even surpass Astro Boy + His large multi-purpose arsenal kept him in the fight and allowed him to surprise Astro Boy one more than one occasion - Lacks the ability to fly - Astro Boy is used to fighting robots like Mega Man Astro Boy + Has the ability to fly + Not lacking behind in durability + Used to fighting robots like Mega Man - Still less durable - Not as strong - Can't withstand Mega Man's sharp thinking - Has worse weaponry - Certain weapons like the Black Hole Bomb or Astro Crush could end him - Mega Man's speed, reflexes and reaction times are fast enough to keep up with and even surpass Astro Boy Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! An anthropomorphic turtle wearing a blue headband slices many Goombas and Koopas with a katana. He then runs up some stairs and when he reaches the top, he sees what appears to be a flying pirate ship flying around. He jumps into a cannon and the cannon launches him toward the pirate ship. The turtle breaks through the window, startling another smaller anthropomorphic turtle. ???: Well, you're the worst troublemaker out of your big group, huh? The bigger turtle pulls out his katana and gets into a fighting pose. ???: Well then, Ludwig von Koopa... I am Leonardo, leader of the Ninja Turtles, and apprentice to Master Splinter. So I'm gonna have to hurry up and take you down! The smaller turtle simply throws out a magic spectre and laughs evilly. Category:Death Battles